


Can I Take You Home?

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Club AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Chanyeol is an intern at a local law firm that lives in a small apartment with thin walls. His neighbors keep him up until the sun rises with the sounds of their incessant moans. He suffers this until he decides, one night, that he would rather go out and find someone to pay them back, than sit and try to get some paper work done.Baekhyun is a regular at a dance club. He has a knack for taking guys home and then leaving them before they can even ask his name. He sets his eyes on Chanyeol and makes him his next challenge.





	Can I Take You Home?

Title inspired by this song [[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpvbF7GKY7o)]

 

There were moans coming from the room next to him. Chanyeol sighed and rolled out of bed. It looked like it was going to be a long night at the night club. He glared at the shared wall of him and his neighbors and contemplated kicking it and telling them to keep it down. Now, he was no prude, but night after night of hearing those two go at it until dawn was getting old very quickly. He couldn’t blame them though; he knew that if he was in a relationship and his significant other discovered that they really, _really_ , liked sex, he would be doing the same.

Chanyeol walked over to his closet and pulled out an outfit he deemed suitable for clubbing. He had never really been clubbing before, it was just not his scene. He chose to focus on his studies rather than party while in school and it got him exactly where he wanted to be. He was well on his way to becoming a lawyer and his parents could not be any happier. Chanyeol, on the other hand, could be much happier. Because he spent his entire school career studying and holing himself up in his dorm, he hardly dated anyone. So, now here he was, slipping into a pair of fitted black jeans, a dark gray slightly shimmery shirt, matching shoes, and a studded bracelet, hoping that he'd meet the One tonight. He walked over to his mirror and checked himself out. He looked decent enough; he made a face of approval and headed out the door.

The first thing he needed to do was to find a club to go to. It was only eleven o’clock so every club would be open and thriving. Chanyeol pulled out his phone and opened the navigation application. He made a general search for clubs in his area and began his journey to find the perfect club.

Club Nevus was the very first one he came across. A large body guard was waiting by the door and the line snaking out of the door was filled with people of an alternative style. Some had their hair spiked feet above their heads in bright neon colors while other had multiple piercing on faces from their eyebrows to their chins to their eyelids. One woman with waist long purple tipped hair stuck out her split tongue at him and hissed. Chanyeol jumped back slightly and turned the other way. That was certainly not his scene.

He hailed a cab for the next club as it was a few miles away from his current location. He climbed in and asked the cab driver a question. “Um, what’s the best club in the area?”

“Fresh meat, eh?” The cab driver replied.

Chanyeol blushed. “No, I’m just new to the area.” For some reason he did not want the driver to know that he had never been clubbing before. Although there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that told him he knew the cab driver from somewhere. He looked young enough at least.

“Depends on what type of club you’re looking for?” the cab driver gestured grandly. “We have all sorts of clubs here. There are gothic ones, like the one you were standing in front of about to pee your trousers, and we have upper scale ones that only the elite and celebrities are allowed in.”

Chanyeol frowned. He did not know that his face gave away his feeling after retreating from Club Nevus. “I don’t think either of those are what I want.” He paused. “I just want a typical club.”

“Oh, my little, erm, tall friend, there is no such thing as a typical club. But I have an idea of where you want to go. Just sit tight and enjoy the ride because this one is in the next city over.”

Chanyeol jumped up. “I don’t have that much money!”

The cab driver chuckled. “Relax, I’ll let you ride for free this time, you’re going to want all your spending cash at the club.”

Chanyeol sank back against the worn seat. He wrinkled his nose as he noticed the stale scent permeating the entire cab.

The driver glanced at him in his rearview mirror and added. “Quick question, boy,” he stopped.

Chanyeol looked up at him. “Yes?”

“You’re not looking for a honey pot to fill up right?”

“Honey pot?”

“You know, a pocketbook.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Never mind. Gay bar it is.” He rolled up the window dividing them and sped off.

Chanyeol blushed. He just realized what the driver had been asking him. His eyes widened and he frowned off to the right. He was never up to date with the street slang used by the majority of the population.

He could hear the music from the club before he even rounded the corner and it came into view. The line was impossibly long and spilled into the street. He was certain that was illegal, but there was not a cop in sight. There were scantily clad men and women bouncing on their toes to keep themselves warm in the line. The cab driver pulled up near the curb and turned to look at Chanyeol.

“Now, don’t drink too much kid.”

"It’s not my first time.” Chanyeol rebutted.

“Kid, it’s as plain on your face as I am a cab driver. Have fun, bring home a cute guy, sleep with him, and repeat. I’ll hang around the area for when you’re ready to go home.”

“You don’t have to do that. Really, this is not my first time.”

The cab driver gave him a look and shook his head. “Chanyeol, I don’t know if you recognize me, but I was your roommate for three years. I know you.”

Chanyeol squinted at the man. Sure enough, he was his roommate from college. “Dude, what happened?”

The cab driver smiled sadly. “Life happened.” He shook his head. “Life happened.” He repeated and rolled up the window.

Chanyeol turned around to face the crowd. He suddenly felt very silly in his outfit and extremely out of place. He sighed and got in line. It moved surprisingly fast. Within the next twenty minutes he was shoved inside following a throng of people. Strobe lights of various colors moved to the beat of the song that was playing. People writhed and grinded against each other on the dance floor. Their bodies generated heat and there was a thin sheen of sweat on all of their skin.

A hand brushed against Chanyeol’s butt and he jumped a few feet into the air.

“You must be new, hon.” A red haired man grinned at him. He had on leather pants, platform shoes and two strips of cloth as a top. “Come on; let me show you the ropes.”

Chanyeol followed the man, eyes wide in awe as he was pulled through the gyrating crowd. As he passed through them, men and women ran their hands along his body, touching his hair, his face, and his arms. Chanyeol expected it to bother him, but instead he felt electrified.

“We have cage dancers here on Tuesdays,” he pointed to the spherical cages hanging from the ceiling. “Fridays, today, are half price bar days and also the unofficial paired dance off on the stage. That’s why it’s particularly full tonight.” He turned and stroked Chanyeol’s chest. “We have a couple dancers who frequent here and they tend to bring a large crowd due to their outrageous routines.”

Chanyeol grinned and then tugged at his shirt. He was becoming uncomfortably warm.

The man looked him up and down. “Hmm, we need to do something about your get up.” He snapped his fingers. “Follow me darling, I’ll hook you up.”

Once in the back room, the man tossed a pair of dark purple leather pants at him. He dug around in a box and pulled out a mesh top and held it up in the air. He squinted one eye and then tossed it at Chanyeol. “Change into that and you won’t stick out like a sore thumb. Don’t bother returning it, I have more than enough back here.” The man left Chanyeol alone in the room.

Chanyeol stared at the clothing in his hands and grinned. He was feeling extremely giddy and silently thanked his rambunctious neighbors for being loud enough to make him leave tonight. He squeezed himself into the pants and slid the mesh top over himself. He instantly felt cooler despite the fact that the pants did not really breathe. He stared down at his previous clothing and tossed it on the box and walked through the curtains that separated the room from the rest of the club. Immediately all eyes were on him.

Chanyeol felt heat rise in his cheeks and stood awkwardly as people gaped at him. Soon someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pulsing crowd. He waved his arms above his head and let the music take over. Bodies grinded against his and he was certain that there was a man wearing a blonde wig dry humping him from behind, but he did not care. He let himself go.

 

~*~

 

Baekhyun glanced up at his two group members and grinned. Fridays were always his favorite. He had a bit of a following at the club and he enjoyed every bit of it. He milked the crowd with his sensual faces and delicate touches by his elegant fingers. He had one particular move that always drove the crowd wild, the one where he caressed his chest in slow motion while he shut his eyes and parted his lip. It was his favorite as well.

“We’re on in three seconds, are you ready?”

Baekhyun looked around. “I don’t see my partner.”

“When do you ever have a consistent one? Go out and find a new one.” The blonde one offered.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He was used to having to find a new partner each week. He had a tendency to dance with guys, take them home, screw them, and then jet. It was his way and nothing was going to change that.

He sighed and went out into the crowd to find a new partner. People eyed him but he ignored their glances. He chose his partners, not the other way around. He spotted a rather tall guy sitting at the bar gearing up to take what seemed like his first shot. Baekhyun grinned. He had found him. The perfect new dance partner. He licked his lips and sauntered over to the guy. The poor thing would not know what hit him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun purred as he dragged his finger down the man’s arm.

“Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

“Your name?”

“Chanyeol. And yours?”

“Not important. Follow me.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and pulled him after him. He led him to the backstage and quickly introduced him to the others.

Chanyeol gaped at them. “You guys are the dancers right?”

“Got yourself a bright one there, Light.”

Baekhyun grinned. He always had liked his nickname Light. He received it when the manager of the club told him he lit up the club with his dancing. His group mates quickly caught on and gave him the nickname Light. “Not too bad looking either.” He watched as Chanyeol blushed. He was pretty cute actually. Baekhyun shook his head. He was not looking for a relationship.

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m not the best dancer…”

“Once you get out there you’ll realize just how good you are.” The blonde threw an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You see, Light here, does a particular type of dancing that does not exactly require an adept partner.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun licked his lips again. He could see the definition of Chanyeol’s body through the mesh. He had already given his arms an appreciative once over and he added the rest of his body to his mental check list. Chanyeol was perfect.

The lights dimmed and Chanyeol stumbled behind Baekhyun on the stage. He accidently stepped on his toes and whispered a soft apology. Baekhyun shoved him into his position and told him not to worry about it. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and placed them on his hips. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s breath hitch. He grinned and pressed himself a little harder against him He then placed his hands on the floor and turned to flash Chanyeol a bright smile and then looked back at his hands.

The lights gradually brightened and everything was cast in a purple hue. Music began blasting from the speakers and suddenly Baekhyun arched his back and grinded against Chanyeol. He whipped himself up and pressed his back against his chest. He reached behind him and caressed Chanyeol as he sank down to the ground. The crowd cheered and Baekhyun felt his heart soar. This was where he wanted to be. In front of a crowd of people cheering him on. He craved their attention.

Chanyeol rolled his body to the side and Baekhyun grinned once more. The boy seemed to know what he was doing. Baekhyun slinked around him, dragging long finger across his chest and then he pulled him abruptly against him. He slid his hands up from Chanyeol’s thighs to his shoulders and then jumped onto him. Chanyeol, seemingly caught up in the atmosphere, gripped his hips and lightly grinded into him. Baekhyun brought his lips to his ears and whispered a promise. He then arched back until his hands touched the ground while Chanyeol kept his grip. The crowd gasped.

Baekhyun pulled himself back up and then told Chanyeol to let him go. He slid to the floor and then stepped forward. Chairs appeared out of nowhere and Baekhyun turned his back to the crowd and pushed Chanyeol down into the chair. He quickly straddled him and began giving him a lap dance. He glanced over at his other group member and grinned wildly. The brunette winked at him and Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol once more. He ghosted his lips across his and then stood up. He could see the shape of his hardened member straining against the purple leather of his pants. He smirked and then for his last move he cupped him and licked his neck. He whispered in his ear, “Can I take you home?”

Chanyeol gasped and looked up at him surprised. He nodded his head and Baekhyun watched as both chairs, people still sitting in them, descended below the stage. He sauntered over to his brunette group mate and kissed him sloppily. The crowd roared. Baekhyun pulled away and then, holding the hand of his group mate, bowed and ran off the stage.

 

~*~

 

Chanyeol struggled to open his door with one hand while Baekhyun sucked on his neck. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them. Baekhyun sighed and picked them up and opened Chanyeol’s door. Chanyeol blushed, “Sorry about that.”

“Shh, no talking.” Baekhyun placed one finger against his lips and smiled seductively. He pushed Chanyeol backwards through his bedroom door until his legs connected with his bed and he fell back. Baekhyun climbed on top of him and pushed the mesh top up over his head. He sucked on various parts of his chest and flicked his nipples with his tongue.

Chanyeol moaned and watched as Baekhyun shimmed down him until he was face to face with his unbearable hardness. He stared into the thick lined eyes of the smaller man and curled his toes when he began rolling his pants off of him. His thick cock bobbed as it was freed from the constraints of the leather that was plastered to his skin.

Baekhyun stripped himself of his own clothes and settled down between Chanyeol's knees. He eyed the thick throbbing staff and moaned to himself. He was going to enjoy himself thoroughly tonight. He wrapped his delicate fingers around Chanyeol massive member and gently stroked it. Chanyeol gripped the sheets in one hand while the other rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand for some lube. Baekhyun slowly engulfed his entire length, throat opening wide and lips stretching, straining, as he bobbed his head up and down.

Chanyeol keened and let the bottle fall from his hands onto the bed. He grabbed a handful of Baekhyun's hair and pushed himself deeper into his mouth. He could hardly take the sensation of Baekhyun’s tongue tracing small patterns as he pleasured him with that sinful mouth of his.

Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s cock slowly, dragging the tip of his tongue up his length before smacking his lips. He reached for the bottle of lube and quickly slathered the massive tool. He gazed down at the gasping Chanyeol and smirked. The man was in for the ride of his life. He slipped two slick fingers inside of himself for preparation and then lowered himself down onto his dick. He arched and threw his head back as a deep moan escaped him. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head and he had not even taken the entire length yet.

Chanyeol grabbed his hips and slowly pushed himself into him. A low keen emanated from him as he did so. He licked his lips and watched as Baekhyun writhed on top of him. It was a beautiful sight. His neck was long and exposed and his pale, soft body, malleable. His marvelous thick thighs were on either side of Chanyeol and his dark eyeliner made him look like a sex kitten. Chanyeol’s large hands slid up his body and tugged his arms until they were chest to chest. He kissed Baekhyun’s thin lips and flicked his bottom lip for permission to his mouth.

Baekhyun moaned, completely lost in the moment and let Chanyeol explore him fully. His mind was clouded over by the sensation of Chanyeol sliding, painfully slow, in and out of him. He wanted more. He wanted to ride him until his legs went numb. He broke off the kiss and pushed himself into a sitting position. He grinded his hips down and began working a comfortable rhythm. Each time he pressed himself a little more onto Chanyeol until he could take his complete length.

Once fully inside of him, Chanyeol bucked his hip upwards, causing Baekhyun to bounce up unexpectedly. He spotted the other man’s hardening cock and began stroking it. Baekhyun moaned and gripped his own thighs as he bobbed up and down. Chanyeol bit his lip and inhaled sharply when warm sticky come spilled over his fingers. He glanced up at Baekhyun, who had his eyes screwed shut, panting and making tiny whining sounds, and brought his fingers to his lips to taste him.

Baekhyun suddenly climbed off of Chanyeol and got on all fours. He looked back at Chanyeol expectantly and waited to feel the fiery hot length fill his channel. Another soft whine forced itself out of him when Chanyeol slowly entered him. He mewled and pressed himself harder against Chanyeol. “Harder.” He groaned.

Chanyeol snapped his hips forward, colliding roughly with the smaller man. It was the most glorious feeling in the world. Baekhyun’s quivering warm walls drove him insane. He grunted and sped up his pace, slamming into him.

Baekhyun’s arms were growing weak and he felt them collapse. His face met the soft fabric of Chanyeol’s sheets and he bit his lip to keep from being too loud. He found himself gripping his thighs once more, only this time to hold himself open. He could not get enough of Chanyeol. He needed more than what he was offering, he wanted all of him. He maneuvered himself so that he was on his back and stared up at Chanyeol as he thrust into him. He could feel the hardening of his cock and he reached down to jerk himself off.

Chanyeol parted his lips as another loud moan escaped him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped his neighbors could hear him, but he was mainly focused on the matter at hand. He gazed down at Baekhyun and nearly came. Baekhyun was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyeliner slightly smudged and his lips were swollen. There was a pink flush spreading from his chest to his face and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. He drove even harder into him, wanting him to scream.

Baekhyun’s cries grew louder, “Ah! AH! AHH!” He felt himself contract around Chanyeol and he gripped the edge of the bed. Chanyeol felt so good inside of him and he could barely handle it. He had abandoned his own cock from the pleasure of Chanyeol filling him and now there were beads of precome dripping down his length. He bit his lip as he fought another loud moan.

Chanyeol frowned slightly and sped up even more. Baekhyun’s dick bobbed from the force of Chanyeol’s hips slamming into him and he moaned. “Scream for me.”

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open just as Chanyeol struck his prostate. He could no longer restrain himself and a rough scream tore itself from his throat. “God!” Stars exploded in his vision and his entire body trembled. He was vaguely aware of his come spurting out all over Chanyeol’s chest and when his vision cleared he could see the creamy stripes dripping down. He shuddered and moaned again.

Chanyeol snapped his hips forward sporadically. He was going to come. The warm trails running down his torso over stimulated him. He could barely look at the panting and squirming Baekhyun beneath him without feeling the pressure build up within him. He was ready to release. He leaned down and captured Baekhyun opened lips with his own. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and battled for a few seconds before his muscles tensed and he came, his hips bucking wildly and inconsistent as he rode out the climax.

Beneath him, Baekhyun moaned again as he felt Chanyeol hot seed fill him to the brim. He could feel some of it dribble out and he scrabbled at Chanyeol’s back, leaving angry red marks from his nails. He let Chanyeol rest on top of him, panting, while they both shook from ecstasy.

Chanyeol rolled onto his side, after pulling out, and gazed at Baekhyun. He hoped that they could do this again. Baekhyun closed his eyes and Chanyeol gently kissed his nose. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Baekhyun slipped his leg between his thighs and promptly fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

When Chanyeol woke up, he was cold. The half of his bed where his hook up had been was empty.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They hurt from the brightness of the sunlight. His sheet pooled around his waist and he slowly got to his feet. He stretched and yawned. The entire apartment was empty and silent. He frowned and began stripping his sheets from his bed as they were quite soiled.

He noticed a small scrap of paper on his nightstand and picked it up.

**My name is Byun Baekhyun. Last night was great and we should definitely do that again. But first, I was thinking maybe we could actually get to know each other over coffee, so I went out to get some. I’ll be back in a little while.**

**Baekhyun**

Chanyeol grinned. He had a boyfriend. Well, not entirely, but this was progress. He eyed the stack of paperwork he needed to finish for his boss tomorrow and sighed. He figured he would at least start it before Baekhyun got back. There was no telling how long he’d be able to focus with him around. He smiled to himself and chewed on his pen. Things were looking up for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on: November 21, 2012


End file.
